Aftermath
aftermath ( noun ): * circumstances that follow and are consequences of an event أثَر ؛ حَصِيلَة ؛ عُقْبُول ؛ عاقِبَة ؛ نَتِيجَة Translation and Meaning of aftermath in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning *The Aftermath Financial الأثر *aftermath General آثَارُ حادِثَةٍ أو كارِثَة؛ الجزة الثانيه (من العشب) نتيجه او اثرحادثه ما؛ نّتيجة *Aftermath Political آثار؛ أعقاب *In the aftermath Political في أعقاب *aftermath Chemistry الدريس الثاني (دريس يُحصل عليه من الحَشّة الثانية)‏ *Aftermath of war Military نتائج الحرب *Occupation as an aftermath of war Military الاحتلال كنتيجة للحرب *Aftermath of specific wars Military نتائج حروب محددة Related Words after afterwards afternoon aftermath aftereffect afterlife afterbirth afterglow Nearby Words Original text Meaning *afterloaded Medical تِلْوِيُّ التَّحْميل *Aftermathes General أثر *aftermovement Medical حَرَكَةٌ تِلْوِيَّة *afterperception Medical إِدْراكٌ تِلْوِيّ *afterpiece General تمثيلية قصيرة *Aftermost General أخير؛ أقصى مؤخرة السفينة الأخير *afterloading Medical تَحْميلٌ تِلْوِيّ *afterpains General الألم بعد الولادة *afterpains Medical خَوَالِفُ (طَلْقٌ تِلْوِيّ) *afterpains Medical خَوَالِفُ *afterloading Chemistry تحميل لاحق‏ *free afterloading Medical تَحْميلٌ تِلْوِيٌّ حُرّ *aftermarket Financial السوق الثانوية؛ بعد التّسويق *aftermarket performance Financial أداء السهم في السوق الثانوية *aftermarket product Automotive منتج متوفر بالأسواق *Aftermarket equipment installation Automotive تركيب المعدات البديلة *aftermarket fuel additive Automotive مادة مضافة للوقود متوفرة بالأسواق *in the afternoon General بَعْدَ الزّوَال؛ بَعْدَ الظّهْرِ *afternoon General اصيل؛ اصيلى؛ العصر؛ بعد الظهر الجزء الاخير *afternoon Tourism ثيلولة؛ نوم الظهيرة *All afternoon General كلها بعد الظهر *Good afternoon Tourism مساء الخير ( من بعد الظهر حتى الغروب ) *late afternoon General أصِيل *Middle afternoon Islamic العصر *afternoon lady General شَبّ اللّيْل نبات Contextual Example: aftermath in a translated text *ويرنر فون براون ، في أعقاب الحرب العالمية الثانية ، يقول العلم والدين ليسا متضادينWernher von Braun , in the aftermath of World War II concluded , quote : science and religion are not antagonists .عامة على الرغم من أنه لم يعرف كم الأنفجار مدمر أو ما بعده سيكون ، ترومان ، مثل معظم الأمريكيين ، كان لا يميل إلى أن يكون رحيما تجاه اليبانيين في أعقاب سنوات طويلة من الحرب . Although it was not known how devastating the explosions and the aftermath would be , Truman , like most Americans , was not inclined to be merciful toward the Japanese in the wake of the long years of war .عامة في أعقاب الحرب الإيطالية الأولى ، كان لويس مصمما على الاستمرار في مطالبته بعرشي ميلان ونابولي .In the aftermath of the First Italian War , Louis was determined to press his claim on the thrones of Milan and Naples .عامة في أعقاب الحرب العراقية الكردية الأولى ، تم الإعلان عن خطة سلام مارس 1970 وينص على الحكم الذاتي الكردي الأوسع .In the aftermath of the First Kurdish Iraqi War , a peace plan was announced in March 1970 and provided for broader Kurdish autonomy .عامة في وافق كل من الاتحاد السوفيتي والولايات المتحدة على استسلام القوات اليابانية في كوريا في أعقاب ما حصل في الحرب العالمية الثانية ، لتصبح كوريا مقسمة إلى قسمين على امتداد خط عرض 38 حيث يحكم الاتحاد السوفيتي الشمال وتحكم الولايات المتحدة الجنوب .In 1945 , the Soviet Union and the United States agreed on the surrender of Japanese forces in Korea in the aftermath of World War II , leaving Korea partitioned along the 38 th parallel , with the north under Soviet occupation and the south under U . S . occupation .عامة يوم 12 أغسطس 1866 ، في أعقاب الحرب الإيطالية الثالث الاستقلال ، اكتسبت مانتوفا إيطاليا والبندقية .Garibaldi's expeditionOn August 12 , 1866 , in the aftermath of the Third Italian War of Independence , Italy gained Mantua and Venice .عامة أصبحت معيشة المرأة أشد قسوة من معيشة الرجل نتيجة الحرب الأهلية والتحول الراهن إلى اقتصاد السوق ، والصعوبات الاقتصادية والتدهور الشديد لظروف المعيشة بعد عامThe aftermath of the civil war in the Republic , the painful transition to market relations , the economic difficulties and , as a result , the dramatic worsening of the socio - economic living conditions after 1991 left the women of the Republic of Tajikistan in harsher conditions than its menعامة More... > Nearby Words afterloaded afterloading aftermarket aftermathes aftermost aftermovement afternoon afterpains afterperception afterpiece